In the eyes and another hunter
by teamwinchester86
Summary: Hey guys been a while...****spoiler alert******* So the story takes place after the finale and it's Sam's reaction to Demon Dean and Another hunter is back! please read I'm awful at summaries.
1. Reaction

Supernatural season 9 finale.. Spoilers I don't own anything except CJ..

Sam standing there waiting on Crowley. He finally appeared seeing Sam drunk and in tears. Crowley said " I know what you're going to ask sam and it's already done, moose. Your brother is back. Just turn around." Turning around seeing Dean standing there " Hey there Sammy." Then sam just hugged his brother and pulled back as dean opened his eyes, they were black and sam saw them. Stepping back and he started yelling at Crowley " what the hell did you do to my brother? How is it possible? He was only dead for two hours." Crowley started saying " Wait a minute moose I didn't do this.. It was the blade, it wouldn't let him go. " Dean with his eyes back and said " Sam it's true. It was the blade. I'm still me i don't know how." Sam with a look of fear on his face and said " You're a demon dean! I have to go." As we walked out of the room and he just got the impala keys. he found the car, got in and drove off. Before Dean even got into the garage, leaving him standing there with crowley behide him.

Sam driving into town and found a bar. As he was getting out of the car and he saw a pretty girl who looked familiar to him. She turned looked at him and he knew who it was CJ. The girl that was in hell with dean and she was psychic like he was. As he was thinking that she started walking toward him and yelling " Sam!" She got to him and hugged him immediately. She pulled away and looked into his green eyes. Wow she really a pretty girl very sweet smile and beautiful eyes he thought.

CJ : " Hey sam, how are you? its been a while.. What are you doing here? "

Sam: " hey CJ, I'm fine... How are you? You look great by the way, it's really nice to see you. Yeah been a while...

Just staying around here for a while, its a long story." Putting his hands in his front pockets

CJ: " What's wrong Sam? Where's your brother? Don't say nothing cause I can tell something is up. You aren't the happiest person in the world but you aren't this unhappy or look this lost. It's always a long story with the Winchester boys." with a laugh and then a serious face.

Sam looking at her thinking wow she's good, Shaking his head and started by saying " it's a long story..."

CJ : " seriously Sam that's it you're gonna say to me, I'm not a stranger you know. I'm not a demon or anything else!" Taking a flask out and drinking it. " See! Now tell me what's going on. You really look like you're ready for tears. You know what let's go for a ride maybe it'll be easier to talk that way." Taking his hand and bringing him over to an old mustang. She said " Get in, Sam." He did as she asked and maybe she's right he needed a ride or something. He didn't even know what to say. He really felt lost... She was right about that.

She started the car and it sounded a lot like the impala but like it had more power to it. Sam "So is this your car or  
burrowed?" CJ looked at him eyebrows up and said " she's all mine, I pretty much build her. She was a mess when I got her.  
I love this damn car, I miss my motorcycle though but it's easier to hunt with a car. American Muscle!" with a laugh Sam  
asking " what year is it? You sounded like dean with the impala." CJ smiling and said " she's a '94.. I like the sporty  
looking cars and mustangs are amazing." Sam just nodded.

CJ : "So Sam what's really going on? Enough about my car, you aren't that interested in cars." Looking at him then back at

the road.

Sam: " you won't believe me." turning to look out the window thinking who would this is crazy.

CJ : " oh really try me. I know Dean has the mark of Cain by the way. I find out a lot if things,he's a dumb ass for it.

He probably didn't even ask any questions before he got it.. That thing is nasty I know the story very well. He's not

gonna make it human... I'm sorry sam... I need to shut up now." She stopped talking knowing she shouldn't of went that

far damn it... Shaking her head and keeping her eyes on the road.

Sam: "You know way too much it's kind of scary,I didn't think any other hunter knew that."

CJ: " I'm not just any hunter and I learned a lot from Bobby,Sam. Plus the demons know... Of course a hunter is going to  
find out eventually, Sam. Demons aren't ones to keep secrets when they're being exercised. That's how I found out by the  
way." Looking at Sam again thinking he just looks confused and sad. Maybe it's something to do with Dean.. who am I  
kidding it is if I know Sam well enough.

Sam: " Okay... So you know about Dean and the mark.. Do you know about the blade?"

CJ: " Of course, Sam. You need the mark to use the blade, I know the whole Cain and Abel story. Cain is the first demon  
and all that shit. A human can't take too much of that power though. You have to kill a lot if you want to stay human even  
if the blade allows it. Is Dean dead or something?"

Sam with a sad look and said " Well he did die but he's back sort of.."

CJ: " What did you do sam? Don't tell me you made a deal! Sort of what the hell does that mean?"

Sam: " I didn't make a deal, I was going too... But He just came back..."

CJ: " How is that possible? No one can do that. Wait a minute the blade, it wouldn't let Cain die that's why he's a  
demon... Oh no! He's a demon, isn't he?" Look of disbelief on her face.

Sam: " Yes he is... I didn't know what to do,CJ.. So I just left... He seemed to be Dean just..."

CJ : " Just a demon... I don't know... I would've left too. He's an idiot why would he get something like that without  
asking questions or knowing anything about it.. Like the side affects. God he just something else.. I know I'm no  
questions asked too but that's just crazy."

Sam: " You're telling me. I knew it was doing something to him. He didn't act the way he usually would. It's like when I  
was on demon blood.. Like he was a addicted to the blade and killing.. He told me in the end that it was better this way  
and that the blade was turning him into something he didn't want to be. I guess he wanted to die instead of becoming...  
I don't know what to do CJ." Shaking his head and looking out the window with tears in his eyes.

CJ: "It's going to okay, Sam." Putting her hand on his back knowing he was upset. It's just a hard situation poor  
Sam losing his brother then him coming back as a demon. She can't even imagine how that feels. She finally said "Lets go  
get a drink I think you can use it after everything." He didn't say anything but he really didn't have too.

They didn't drive far from where they were. So she just turned around and went back. There was a few bars in that area.  
She decide to go somewhere else then where the impala was parked. Finding a parking spot and turning to Sam. "Hey come on  
I'll buy you a drink or two." With a smile. He smiled back and said " Alright.." They got out of the car and started  
walking into the bar. When CJ's phone started ringing as she looked at her phone, she didn't know the number must've been  
Dean looking for Sam. " Hey Sam go in, I'll be in a minute. Get me a beer please thanks hun." As he walked into the bar  
leaving her by the car.

CJ picked up her phone and said " hello!" knowing it would be Dean

"Hey CJ, have you heard from Sam?" Dean said sounded just like he always does.

" Hi long time Dean.. No I haven't heard from him. What's going on?"  
Thinking Maybe he'll tell me I doubt though, Winchesters and hiding stuff well... except Sam sometimes

"He just left and took the impala. I'm just looking for him."

"What did you do this time, Dean?" Let's see if he says anything as she rolls her eyes and leaning against the car.

"Just family issues and it's a long story..." He said very calmly

" Well if I see him. I'll let you know. I have to get going. Take care Dean!"

" Thanks... You too.. Bye!" As the phone went dead. She just shook her and thinking damn boys how did Bobby deal with  
this.

She walked into the bar and found Sam sitting at a table close to the bar. High top table and the place wasn't so bad  
looking for a dive bar. As she sat there next to him, she took a sip of her beer. Sam said " it was Dean, wasn't it?" She  
just nodded and said " I didn't say you were with me. But he is looking for you though." Sam said " Thanks CJ." Taking a  
sip on his beer also.

CJ : "You know sam, you are gonna have to see him eventually. He will find you, I doubt you're far from where you were."  
Looking at him knowing he knew he will.

Sam: " I know.. No I'm not far at all from we were.. I just need a little time I guess..." Looking at his drink feeling  
so confused about this whole thing.

CJ: " Well we can drink and I don't know you can come along with me for a while if you want. I'm not working a job or  
anything. I just finished one and was planning on sticking in town for few days, I just need a break been non stop hunting  
for like eight months."

Sam: " Wow that is a long time. I've been there though and yeah a break would be good for you. I'll be okay, you don't  
have to deal with me for long."

Cj: "Oh shut up Sam! I like you enough and you're going through a lot of shit right now. So I don't mind having you  
around, it's nice to have company sometimes. Yeah I know it's not the prettest place but I can lay low here for a few  
days. So I'm happy with that. you're welcome to joy me if you want. Even though I'm guessing Dean will be in this town  
sooner than later." looking at Sam who looked out the window in the front. As she did the same and saw Dean walking by the  
window.

CJ: " Well a lot sooner I guess don't worry just keep drinking. He's gonna walk around a while longer and probably Stroll  
in here eventually." with a smile and kept drinking her beer.

Sam: " Really that's all you're gonna say."

CJ: " yup like really we leave. He's gonna see us this place is a small town and if he asks around He'll find us eventually.  
might as well just sit here and enjoy some drinks."

Sam: " You are right. Plus people in this town probably know what I look like by now, I'm down here enough."

CJ: " See! we can just sit here and relax." with a smile she took a sip of her drink

Thanks for reading guys! comments please thanks =)


	2. More human

As they sat there, they were on their third drink at this point and the bar was getting pretty busy. CJ looked at Sam and said "Hey let's get out of here. Maybe he should find Dean, you two need to work this out." Sam looked at her and he seemed pretty sober to be honest, they were only drinking beer anyways.

Sam: " Yeah you're right, Can't hide from this, Dean is my brother and I need to try and help him. Do you really believe he's still him?"

Cj: " Sam I really do think so, I mean I don't think he'd look for you if he wasn't. Dean always worried about his little brother and he needs you probably more now even."

Sam: " Yeah true.. Let's go see if he's still in town."

CJ paid the tab like she said even though Sam kept trying to give her money. They walked out the door of the bar and no sooner they walked like two minutes and saw Dean leaning against the impala. He looked like he lost his best friend and couldn't deal with it. They started walking towards him and CJ grabbed Sam's arm and stopped him for a minute.

CJ: " See Sam! you really can't see he's still Dean... He looks upset and you know demons aren't like that."

Sam didn't answer, he just kept walking towards Dean who didn't look up yet. CJ walking behind him now and thinking only Dean Winchester would be okay after all this shit. Sam got right in front of Dean who looked up at him and Said " Hey Sam... I'm sorry." with his same green eyes looked over at CJ.

Dean: " Oh I haven't heard or seen Sam, Dean... What a lair you are CJ..." with a smirk sort of sadly but still one

CJ: " Well your brother needed time with everything that happened in the past few months or day for that matter. Yes I know and no Sam didn't tell me."

Sam: " Yeah she knows and finds out way too many things, it's scary."

Dean: "No she is a great hunter and course she knows alot. "

CJ: " Thanks Dean. But you're an idiot for getting that mark without knowing anything about it. But before you start ranting... you could never of survived being human with the blade it's too much power... The blade would never let you go either that's why Cain is a demon also."

Dean: " Damn you really do know too much... I wasn't gonna rant I agree with you CJ.. First time I know I'm a dumb ass for this." shaking his head and turning away from her and Sam.

CJ: "Hey Dean..." walking over to him and putting her hand on his back " It's going to be okay. You aren't a demon the way you think. You aren't like them, you still have human emotion and feel things like all of us." Dean didn't say anything and Sam just stood there like he didn't know what to do.

CJ: " Okay that's it.. you boys are coming with now for a ride.. Ya'll are going to work this out.." leading them to her they both followed her

Dean just stopped and didn't get in the car at first. He just started walking away again and Sam went after his big brother. Grabbing Dean's arm and turning him towards him. But he still wouldn't look up at Sam.

Sam: " Hey come on, what's wrong?" His brother was shaking now " DEAN!"

Dean: " I don't want to be this,Sammy. A damn demon of all things, I'd rather be dead than this." Still not looking at Sam

Sam: " Come on, Dean. Look at me! I know you're upset and you are never like this. CJ is right you aren't like every demon, you still are human too. We'll find a way to fix this,man."

As he said that Dean looked up and Sam just hugged him. In Sam head at least his big brother is still alive and the rest they'll figure out like they always do. As they parted from their hug, CJ walked over to them and got in front of them.

CJ: " See that's what I'm talking about being the Winchester brothers I know. Come on guys let's still go for a ride just to relax. If you guys are anything like me being in a car relaxes me."

Dean: " Okay let's go and yes it relaxes me too." getting in the back seat and Sam got in the passage along with CJ.

CJ Turning up the music as they drove out of town. CJ looked in her rear view and saw someone sitting next to Dean. He was balding and kind of British looking.

CJ: " Excuse me who the hell are you? What the hell are you? Get the hell out of my car!"

Dean: " It's crowley, CJ."

CJ: " Oh how wonderful get the hell out of my car! NOW!"

Crowley: " Well are you spunky, I know these boys by the way." Sam was shaking his head " Moose it's fine."

CJ: " Excuse me. leave Sam alone douch bag and get out of my car. I know who you are and I really could care less."

Crowley didn't say a damn thing and Dean looked at him. He looked like he was in a lot of pain and couldn't deal with it.

Crowley: " That bloody burns..."

CJ: " Good get out of my car now.. A demon like you should not come near me." grabbing her holy water and splashing crowley with it " Burns a bit more huh!" with a smile

Crowley: " What do you have in this car?"

CJ: " It's not in the car, it's in me.. It's a stone that an angel gave to me." as she showed him the green knife she carries with her that both Sam and Dean have seen before. It keeps demons away from her and the knife kills them no matter where you stab them as they found out years prior when they met her in Bobby's house.

Crowley: " That stone is going to kill you. In less you were a physic child like Moose was, You are Aren't you.. They keeping your power away. You went dark at one point, right?"

CJ: " I Don't need to tell you shit... Get out of this car or I will kill you. I have no problem doing it." As she said that Crowley disappeared. " So much for relaxing..." shaking her head

********************************************************************************************************

thanks again guys for reading... You're awesome!


	3. Back to normal

After driving for about twenty minutes in silence, CJ looked at Sam and said " So what are you two thinking now?" looking at Dean in her rear view.

Dean: " I was actually relaxing honestly and hating this..." Putting his hands to himself and his eyes were black again. " I can't control it that well."

CJ: " Well you're new at it and you always hate something going on with you. No matter the situation it's always something." shaking her head the eyes still creeped her out a bit

Sam: " Well that's the truth..." looking back out the window

CJ: "Wow you know how to talk at the moment... Come on Sam, I know you're thinking about more then you're saying."

DEan: " He probably hate this too or maybe me even at the moment." putting his head down at that statement Sam just turned in his seat and looked at Dean

Sam: " Seriously Man! I could never hate you and this isn't your doing. We will figure something out or we could cure you... WE know how." practically yelling now " SO DON'T EVER SAY I HATE YOU AGAIN...YOU'RE MY BIG BROTHER.. I WILL NEVER HATE YOU! I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!" calming down and finished by saying " I'm proud of us too you know." tears coming down his cheeks remembering hearing that from Dean right before he died.

Dean putting his hand on his little brother's shoulder " It's Okay Sammy... I'm sorry... I know you wouldn't hate me. I'm just scared and yes I'm saying it. I never wanted this to happen and you are not dying for me, Sam. We will figure it out like we always do." wiping ,tears from his own face and looked at CJ and said to her " Hey I'm sorry about all this. Thank you for taking care of Sam."

CJ giving both of them a tissue and said " Don't worry about it. As long as you guys are okay that's all that matters." with a smile

Dean: " Thanks. You're a good person, CJ. I'm happy you were in town. Hey let's go back to the bunker. I'll show you where it is.. I told you about it before."

CJ: " Oh yeah I remember the men of letters place.. Do you want to pick up the impala along the way?" looking at Dean his eyes were back to normal now.

Dean: " Yes! Sam do you have the keys?" looking at his brother who went into his jeans pocket and handed them to Dean " Thanks Sammy. I'm calling you Sammy for now on just letting you know, man."

Sam with smile " Fine whatever!" thinking it's been a while and it was nice to hear again and just Dean being alive is good.

Dean got out of the car as they pulled up next to the impala and said " Meet you to back at the bunker." He drove off and so did Cj and Sam.

CJ: " Sam, You two are going to be okay. I can feel it and you're the Winchesters, you'll be fine like you always are." patting Sam on the shoulder as they pulled into the bunker.

Sam: " I think you're right, CJ. Thank you so much for dealing with me today." As he hugged her and Dean walked over to them. They pulled apart and she hugged Dean and said in his ear " You two will okay.." pulling away from him

Dean with a smile and said " Well that's something I would like to do." winking at her and she smiled and shook her head

CJ: " Well aren't you the charmer." laughing and wink back at him

Sam looking confused and said " Shut up you two.. Smart asses.. Dean, CJ would never give you a chance.." laughing and winking at her

Dean hitting Sam in the shoulder and said " Shut up Sam! Let's give Miss over here a tour of the place." looking at Sam " Bitch!"

Sam smiled and said " Jerk!" hitting his brother back. With that all three of them smiled and walked out of the garage.

********************************THE END ***************************************************************

I hope you guys liked it. Thanks again!


End file.
